


One and Only Love

by horrorsilk



Series: Kinktober 2020 [21]
Category: I Frankenstein (2014)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Kinktober, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Touch-Starved, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorsilk/pseuds/horrorsilk
Summary: He has a soul and he's learned to love, but the ins and outs of relationships still escape Adam. Thankfully Terra is not only understanding, but patient, and always willing to teach him a thing or two.For Kinktober 2020 prompt: romantic
Relationships: Adam/Terra Wade
Series: Kinktober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947808
Kudos: 20





	One and Only Love

"A date?" Adam looked up from his newspaper with a frown. He constantly insisted that he only read the paper to keep track of any suspicious patterns that might indicate demonic activity. But given the fact that he had flipped it open to the Saturday comics, Terra wondered if things might have changed.

A lot about Adam had changed since the two of them had met. For one, he no longer came in and out of the apartment through the window, he used the door. He also didn't flinch when she tried to hold his hand anymore, and to Terra, that was the greatest change. While Adam still didn't initiate any kind of contact between them, he accepted it just as readily. Once he'd figured out not every motion made towards him had ill intent, once he'd grown to trust her, Adam actually began to enjoy the contact. 

If touch-starved had a poster child, it was Adam.

"Yes, a date." Terra poured herself a cup of coffee and sat opposite him, taking a careful sip. "It's not anything too insane, just a movie. If you don't want to, that's fine, but...I figured since we're, you know, _something,_ it might be nice to actually go out sometimes. As long as you're comfortable with it."

Adam's brows furrowed and he folded up his newspaper. "These dates; are they customary in relationships?"

"I guess so. I know ours isn't exactly a typical relationship, but still." She shrugged. "Who knows; you might have fun." 

He picked up his coffee mug and tapped on the ceramic, looking thoughtful. This was already going better than Terra had expected. She had thought he'd refuse flat out, so the fact he was thinking about it was a good step. After a few minutes, Adam nodded, setting the mug back down and meeting her eyes.

"Very well, then."

"You mean you'll go?" Terra was positively beaming, and her heart felt like it was floating when he returned the smile with his own admittedly smaller but no less meaningful one.

"Yes, I will."

She laughed and reached across the table to touch his hand. "Thank you, Adam. Very much."

* * *

"It was completely inaccurate." Adam's gruff voice made Terra chuckle.

"Of course it was. It was a _movie._ They're supposed to be entertaining, not one hundred percent correct." She took his hand in hers as they navigated through the alleyways back to her apartment. While he had grown significantly more comfortable around her, Adam still didn't like dealing with the awkward looks strangers on the street gave him, and of course Terra didn't blame him in the slightest. "Did you enjoy it, at least?"

He shrugged. "Parts of it, I suppose. Though vampires don't exist."

"I think it's kind of funny you'd say that, especially considering everything you've seen. Just because vampires are something you haven't seen before doesn't mean they don't exist. The world is a very big place, after all." 

"Maybe." Adam was silent for some time. "He did everything he had to in order to save his son. At the very least I can say I respect that."

Terra smiled to herself, and not for the first time she wondered how Adam would be with children. Despite his gruff exterior and typically callous demeanor, beneath it all he was very sweet, and she found herself picturing Adam cradling a small child in his arms, smiling softly down at them as he bounced them on his knee.

"Terra?"

She snapped back in the present with a jump. "Hm? Oh, sorry, I didn't realize we were here." She felt her cheeks warm under Adam's intense, concerned gaze as she fumbled around in her pockets for the key to the building. "I guess I was just lost in thought." 

Looking slightly less worried, Adam nodded, and when she turned the key in the lock, he held the door open for her like he always did. Giving him an apologetic but sincere smile, Terra stepped around him and together they made their way up the stairs and to her apartment, where she unlocked the door and flipped on the lights. It wasn't the fanciest place to live, but it was clean and cozy. And with two bedrooms, Adam had a safe place to sleep - at Terra's insistence, of course. 

She shrugged out of her coat and hung it up, and he followed suit, looking only slightly less intimidating in just his dark cotton t-shirt. She tried not to stare at the scars that wound their way up his arms before disappearing under his sleeves; he didn't like to be stared at, and of course she completely understood. But she didn't stare in fear or disgust or even pity. He was incredibly, unbearably attractive. It just made her heart hurt that he saw himself as anything but, even around her. She had earned his trust enough for him to open up a bit, allow her to hold his hand or help him cut his hair, and they'd had some very personal discussions, but while she wanted nothing more than to kiss him until she couldn't breathe, there was no way she was going to break the faith he held in her. To do so would be intensely selfish.

"I know it's late, but if you want, I can make you something to eat," Terra suggested, if only to snap herself out of her own head for a minute or two. 

"No, thank you, that's fine." Adam shook his head and gave her a small smile. "Tonight was...fun. Thank you." 

His smile made her stomach feel like it was doing cartwheels, but she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and nodded. "It really was. I'd say it was the best date I've ever been on." Bidding him goodnight, she excused herself to her room, changing into her pajamas and brushing her teeth before climbing into bed. From the living room she could hear the soft sound of the TV playing; it made her very happy to know Adam was comfortable enough to relax here.

Truth be told, having him here made her feel safe as well. And with a small smile on her face, Terra drifted off to sleep.

She was having a _very_ good dream when she was roused by Adam shaking her awake, hands firm on her shoulders and a panicked expression on his face.

"Terra, Terra wake up." His voice was rough, worried, and she instantly scrambled to sit up, already on high alert. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Adam, what's going on?" She grabbed the corner of the blanket, ready to fling it off if they needed to make a quick getaway. Had the demons found them? She only hoped she'd have enough time to put a pair of pants on underneath her nightgown. "What's wrong?"

His face relaxed a bit when he heard her speak, though he still seemed on edge. "You were making...noises in your sleep. I thought you were hurt."

For a few seconds there was an awkward silence between them, Terra processing his level of concern before - 

"Oh. Oh, Adam, oh no." Her cheeks felt like they were on fire and she couldn't decide whether to laugh or cry. Maybe both. "I'm not hurt, I'm fine, I was...I was just dreaming."

That did absolutely nothing to set him at ease, however, and he moved to sit on the bed beside her instead of kneeling on the floor, looking almost sympathetic. After all, for all the times Terra had sat and comforted him after his own nightmares, he wanted to return the favour. 

"Would you like to talk about it?" he asked, giving a small, compassionate smile.

"Oh no, no, that's quite all right." Terra crossed her legs over the side of the bed, keeping her thighs tight together. His eyes flicked down as if following the motion, but his expression was unreadable when he looked back up to her face. He was so kind, and yet here she was, making him worry over her because she couldn't keep herself from having _indecent_ dreams about him like some horny teenager. Part of her wanted to shoo him away so she could take care of her shame, but she also knew that if she did so, he wouldn't understand and would probably think he'd done something wrong. "It isn't...it wasn't _that_ kind of dream."

Adam frowned, clearly confused, but he reached out and placed a hand gently over hers in a gesture he undoubtedly meant as soothing, but Terra pulled her hand away as if burned. His hand was warm, calloused, and even his slightest touch made her feel like she was going to faint. Quickly he took his hand away, face a mixture of confusion and torment, and without another word he stood up, presumably to leave the room. 

He thought he'd done something wrong, and it was her reaction that made him feel that way.

"Adam, please wait." Terra reached out and grabbed his wrist, feeling his muscles tense under her hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to react that way. I'm just..." She laughed nervously when he glanced over his shoulder at her. "I'm embarrassed, and I guess I don't really know how to explain how I'm feeling to you."

Very slowly, cautiously, as if waiting for her to send him away, Adam turned to face her fully again. "You can start by being honest," he said in an echo of what she'd told him countless times in the past. Swallowing her pride and whatever dignity she had left, Terra nodded.

"You're right. If you'd like to sit down, you can." She gestured to the bed beside her and looked down at her lap. He wasn't going to want to look at her again after this, so she wanted to stay as close to him as possible until he left. Silent, she waited for him to sit and nod for her to continue. "The dream I was having; it was about you." His eyes widened and then narrowed in rapid succession. "That's why I didn't want to say anything. It was a...good dream. Too good, maybe."

"Too good?" he asked, and though his voice was hardly more than a rumbling whisper, it still made her whole body tingle.

"Adam, you know I care about you very much, don't you?" After a moment he nodded, and so she continued. "But not all of my feelings towards you are...appropriate. I find you very, _very_ attractive." Feeling incredibly small, Terra lifted her eyes to meet his, and he looked completely shocked. "That's what my dream was about."

He didn't speak and neither did she, and the room was awkwardly silent for what felt like eons. No sound save for the steady tap of a leaky faucet somewhere in the apartment and the traffic outside. Finally, unable to bear it any longer, she spoke up.

"Adam?" Her voice cracked a bit at the end of his name, and he flinched at the shattering silence. "I'm sorry, I know this is awkward, I shouldn't have -"

He shook his head and grumbled softly under his breath. "No, don't apologize. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

She laughed awkward; tell him _what_ sooner? That sometimes she liked to stare at his ass or imagine him running his fingers through her hair or that sometimes she had filthy dreams about him growling praise between her legs? "I don't want to make you uncomfortable, Adam."

Adam lifted his head and narrowed his eyes at her. He wore an expression she hadn't seen on his face before, and she didn't know if that was a good thing or not. "I...care very deeply about you as well, Terra. I have you to thank for many things, not least of all my soul. And so I suppose I didn't want to lose you if I...confessed my own attractions." Her eyebrows shot up and she opened her mouth to speak, but he continued. "You are beautiful and soft; the opposite of everything I am. I know you do not look at me like I am a monster, but that doesn't stop me from...feeling that way sometimes. Especially when I compare myself to you."

With a heavy breath he looked away, but Terra reached out and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, not missing the way he tensed beneath the touch. "Adam, you're a good man, and I trust you more than anyone else. I already trust you with my life, so you know I would trust you with my heart as well."

His hands were clenched into fists and he looked like he was trying to decide whether or not to run. "Terra, I -"

She shook her heard and hushed him quietly. "If you want to leave, you can, but...I would rather you stay. Adam," she breathed, pressing her palm to his scarred cheek, his breath catching at even that slightest of touches, "please; kiss me."

"I...I don't know how," he croaked, eyes wide. 

Terra scooted closer, gently pulling his face closer to her own. "I can show you how," she whispered.

Their lips barely touched and Adam sucked in a sharp breath through his nose. After only a few seconds, Terra leaned back to gauge his reaction. His eyes were staring at her lips, brow furrowed, and she was about to reassure him that he was okay, that they didn't have to do more than that, but then with all the quiet power of a predator, he leaned back down and kissed her again. It was clumsy, but it was perfect; it was Adam, after all. Deciding to take another risk, Terra lifted her hands and cupped his cheeks. She could feel him shudder when her fingers trailed up to curl in his short hair, and she smiled against his lips.

"Are you sure you've never kissed anyone before?" she teased, pulling back to catch her breath. "That was very nice."

Adam was breathing heavily, but he still lowered his gaze, clearly a little embarrassed by the compliment. "I still don't know what I'm doing," he rumbled.

"That's more than okay, Adam. It's mostly just...doing what feels good." Terra, feeling a little more confident now, swung a leg over his and straddled his lap, though she didn't put any of her weight against his legs. His hands flew out to grab her waist, probably concerned that she might fall, and her heart skipped a beat. Even like this, with his eyes blown wide with desire and his lips reddened from their needy kissing, his first thought was for her. Slowly, Terra lowered her face and pressed a kiss to his jaw, and then another just below his ear. "Tell me, does that feel good?"

He just grunted softly and nodded in agreement, so she kissed him there again, following it with a kiss to his throat, which turned to a trail of kisses down his neck until she reached the collar of his t-shirt. Frowning, she sat up and tilted her head.

"Can I take this off?" she asked, pressing her palm against the shirt, and he looked almost terrified. "You can say no, Adam. We don't have to do anything you don't want to do." Sensing his growing discomfort, paired by the fact that he had a hard time saying no to her, Terra smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "It's okay, sweetheart. It's okay, we don't have to do that. Would it make you feel better if I took mine off?" She lifted her hands to the straps of her nightgown, not missing the way he swallowed heavily before nodding very, very slowly. "Okay, then, that's what we'll do." Terra took the hem of the gown and slipped it up above her head, the satin hissing softly as it glided over her skin.

She wasn't wearing anything other than a loose pair of cotton panties underneath the nightgown, so of course the first place Adam's eyes fell were her breasts. She didn't consider herself particularly well-endowed, but the hungry look that passed over his face was enough to make her skin break out into goosebumps. Knowing he wouldn't do anything on his own, Terra took his hands and lifted them to her chest. "It's okay. You can touch them."

Swallowing hard, Adam finally pressed his hands against her breasts, cupping them in his rough palms as if he was afraid they'd shatter under the touch. After a few seconds, he gave them the slightest squeeze, and Terra hummed appreciatively, giving him an encouraging smile. Emboldened by her response, he kneaded the flesh and even bent to press a kiss between them, and she shivered. Adam turned his head and kissed her again, this time on the side of her left breast. Her hands flew up to brace herself against his chest when he sucked her already stiffened nipple into his mouth, holding it there for a second before releasing it to repeat the action on her other breast. Terra caught her lower lip between her teeth and placed a hand on the back of his head.

Adam lifted his gaze to meet hers, and she smiled down at him. "You're a fast learner," she said softly. "Do you still not want to take your shirt off?"

He thought about it for a moment before he reached down and lifted it up and over his head. Terra had seen him shirtless before, of course, but never in an intimate context, so it was like she was looking at him for the first time. His physique would have had the sculptors of Ancient Greece weeping, and like a work of art, there was nothing she wanted more than to just drink in the sight of him for hours, but she knew he would take her staring the wrong way. Especially considering how self-conscious he was about the raised scars that crossed over his torso. Though she would have kissed over each and every one of them if she could. Another time, maybe.

"God, you're gorgeous," she sighed, kissing over his jaw again. "Here, just let me..." Terra lifted herself off of his lap and lay on her back, curling a finger to beckon him forward, waiting until he was straddling her thighs before reaching up to pull him down for another burning kiss. This time she slid her tongue into his mouth, desperate to taste every part of him from the inside out. Breaking apart, she shifted against the sheets and shimmied out of her underwear. Once the offending fabric was tossed aside, Terra rested her hands on the front of his jeans; she could already feel his cock hard against the zipper, but she ignored it for now. "Can we take these off?"

Adam sat up and unbuttoned his jeans, pushing down the zipper and tugging them - along with his boxers - off. Terra sucked in a breath at the sight of him, silhouetted in the light from the streetlight outside her window and that of her alarm clock, long and thick and absolutely gorgeous. It had been a while, so it might be a stretch, but she was aching so badly for him already; she didn't know how much longer she could wait. Adam leaned down, arms framing either side of her head, and he kissed her, but when the tip of his cock bumped against her stomach, he let out the most inhuman noise she had ever heard, and fuck was it hot.

Whimpering, she opened her legs, taking his hand and resting it over his length, helping him guide it to her already dripping sex, slicking the tip of it up and down her slit. Adam shuddered so violently that Terra thought he might collapse, and so she removed her hand, letting him take control again. This was, after all, about him. And besides that, any pleasure he experienced brought her the most intense happiness she'd ever felt. Holding her breath, she felt him as he continued to tease his cock around her entrance before, probably quite by accident, the tip of it slipped ever so slightly into her heat. Terra gasped, hands clutching the sheets, and Adam cursed, probably believing he had hurt her. Terra locked her ankles around his waist and shook her head with a breathless laugh.

"Don't stop, Adam," she whispered, staring deep into his eyes. "Please. Keep going."

He groaned softly against clenched teeth. "You're tight. What if...what if I hurt you."

"Adam, it's okay. Trust me." She kissed him gently and held his face in her hands. "You can go as slowly as you need, but it's okay, I promise. Just...just keep looking at me." She wanted him to know she was okay, but the more selfish part of her just wanted to see his face when he buried himself in her heat for the first time. 

At an agonizingly slow pace, Adam sunk his cock inside of her, biting back moans, his entire body tensing, until he bottomed out, Terra whimpering and clutching against his shoulder blades. He filled her up to the brim, and while she wanted nothing more than for him to mindlessly rut into her, pull her hair and bite her neck, she knew they'd have to work up to that point. Besides, this was his first time, and she knew he probably wouldn't last long, anyway. So instead she kissed him again, stroking his hair gently and whispering words of encouragement into his ear. He growled deep in his chest and very, very slowly began to pump his cock in and out of her heat. 

Her heart fluttered and she kissed along his cheeks and jaw. "Adam," she breathed against his flesh, captivated by the way he choked back moan after moan with every press of her lips to his skin. "Oh, Adam, I love you."

As soon as she said it, Terra wondered if it had been too much. Adam froze; it was the truth, but maybe it had been to early to confess such a thing. But instead she heard him sob, wrapping his arms around her and crushing her against his chest as he thrust into her harder than ever before. Terra clung to him, digging her fingers into his back and cried out as he stilled, cock jerking as he spilled into her heat. The way he moaned her name as he came drove her over the edge as well, walls clenching down on his member and milking every last drop of his cum until he had nothing left to give. Shaking and exhausted but sated, Terra let her legs fall from his waist, though she kept her arms around him as he lay to rest beside her, head on her chest. 

"I love you, too," he croaked while she stroked his hair. It took Terra a moment to realize but her chest was damp, and Adam was crying, albeit silently. 

She kissed the top of his head and blinked back the tears that were stinging the back of her eyes, humming a nameless tune under her breath. It wasn't too long after that Adam had fallen asleep, snoring softly, and Terra pulled her blanket up over the pair of them. Sleep washed over her in waves, and with her cheek pressed to Adam's hair, it pulled her into its depths, and together they slept past dawn and well into the morning.


End file.
